-DAMN HEART-
by shopiaylav
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis biasa, dari keluarga biasa dan berfisik biasa. begitu pula kekasihnya, Uchiha sasuke. semua bermula saat Uchiha Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya diatap sekolah ketika kelulusan mereka di SMP Konohagakure. Saat SMA, Uchiha sasuke bertransformasi menjadi lelaki yang paling diminati oleh siswi siswi SMA konohagakure. dan mengganggu hubungan keduanya
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -See You Again-

 **DAMN HEART**

 **Discalimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story By**

Lavendark

 **[Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha]**

 **Genre**

Romance, Drama, Slice of Life

 **-Hinata POV-**

Orang-orang berlalu lalang dihalaman sekolah. Beberapa orang sedang asik mengambil gambar bersama keluarga atau dengan teman sebaya. Beberapa juga sedang asik bercengkraman, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Ada yang terlibat pembicaraan serius, ada juga yang terlihat mengobrol santai.

Banyak ekspresi yang ditunjukan para siswa-siswi, mulai dari tertawa membicarakan kekonyolan, menangis meminta maaf, maupun ekspresi serius mengenai pembicaraan sekolah selanjutnya.

Tidak hanya siswa-siswi saja, beberapa orang tua juga sibuk mengobrol. Beberapa dari mereka sibuk membicarakan nilai-nilai dan prestasi anak masing-masing, berharap dipandang sebagai orang tua paling beruntung sejagad raya.

Mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi bukankah orang tua selalu bersikap demikian, selalu membanding-bandingkan anak-anaknya dengan anak orang lain. Berharap sang anak memiliki kelebihan dibanding anak yang lainnya. Terutama anak tetangga maupun anak saudara.

Benar... hari ini adalah hari dimana siswa-siswi kelas 3 melepas status mereka sebagai pelajar sekolah menengah pertama (SMP). Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan SMP Konohagakure. Begitu juga dengan diriku

Hyuuga Hinata...

Aktifitas yang kusebutkan sebelumnya telah kulakoni beberapa menit yang lalu, sampai ada seorang laki laki yang kukenali mengajak diriku untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Jika ditanya bagaimana responku, sungguh aku cukup peka dengan hal ini.

Maksudku... seorang lawan jenis mengajak berbicara di tempat yang cukup bisa dibilang privasi, apalagi jika bukan menyatakan cinta? Buru buru aku tepis pemikiran tersebut.

Hei! Lihatlah siapa diriku, gadis biasa yang bergaul dengan orang biasa dan lahir dari keluarga biasa. Ditambah lagi, aku tidak cukup mengenal pria itu. Ya, pria itu...

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sepertinya aku mengingatnya, laki-laki bermata onyx dengan rambut hitam. kami berada dikelas yang sama saat kelas 2, meskipun demikian, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Bicara pun masih dapat dihitung dengan jari. Jujur saja, sejauh yang kutahu aku tidak pernah berbicara akrab dengan laki laki, kecuali dengan kaka laki-laki ku dan ayah ku.

Berbicara mengenai keluargaku... mereka masih disana, dihalaman sekolah sedang mengobrol. Aku bisa melihatnya dari atas sini. Seperinya mereka sangat menyayangiku, lihatlah mereka semua datang ke acara kelulusanku.

Adik perempuanku hanabi. Kakak laki-laki ku Neji-nii dan Otousan ku... hyuuga Hiashi, pria paling hebat yang kukenal selama aku hidup. Mungkin dia sedikit keras terhadap anak-anaknya, terutama terhadap diriku ini. sungguh! Dibandingkan kedua saudaraku, aku adalah anak paling bodoh.

Bagaimana tidak? Kedua saudaraku itu selalu mendapat peringkat 1 dikelasnya. Pernah sekali hanabi mengalami penurunan nilai, dan dia terdampar diperingkat dua. Hell... sedangkan diriku harus memutar otak bahkan belajar ekstra hingga berkantung mata agar aku masuk 20 besar.

Sekali lagi aku tekankan 20 BESAR!

Meskipun demikian, aku tau jika otousan paling menyayangiku dibanding hanabi dan neji-nii. Alasannya cukup simpel, karna wajahku adalah copy-an dari mendiang Okaasan, Hyuuga Hikari, wanita paling cantik menurut otousan.

Tidak seperti ku yang lemah lembut bak putri kerajaan, neji-nii dan hanabi memiliki sifat yang berani dan keras kepala. Dan jangan lupakan sifat kepercayaan diri mereka yang setinggi angkasa dan sedalam lautan. Huft... sungguh iri kepada mereka berdua

Jika aku mengartikan diriku sebagai putri kerajaan, berbeda dengan orang-orang yang menilai aku sebagai seorang yang penakut, kampungan dan tidak percaya diri.

Heiiii..! aku bukan penakut, tapi aku hanya pemaaf dan pengalah saja, tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah masalah yang akan merepotkan. lebih baik mengucap maaf dibanding harus beradu argumen yang akhirnya hanya membuat tenggorokanmu kering.

Biarlah aku menilai diriku sebagai putri kerajaan, setidaknya aku mencoba menghibur diriku.

"hyuuga..."

Suara maskulin itu menyadarkan ku dari lamunan. Mengalihkan pandangan ku dari keluargaku dan sekarang atensi pandanganku 100% diambil oleh pria ini.

"Ya?" jawab sekenaku. Jujur saja, aku paling tidak suka dengan suasana yang canggung. Terlebih aku harus berbicara dengan laki-laki.

"aku menyukaimu... maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" katanya tanpa basa-basi sambil menyodorkan kancing kedua seragamnya.

 _Thats right_... bagus uchiha, sekarang kepala ku dengan tiba tiba terasa penuh dengan pertanyaan seperti 'bagaimana bisa?' 'kenapa aku?' 'apa dia mabuk?' 'apa ini suatu taruhan antar pria'

"ke... kena... kenapa?" oh bagus hinata, sekarang kau terlihat seperti perempuan bodoh. Mata terbelalak, bibir sedikit terbuka dan pipi yang memerah. Dan jangan lupakan kegagapan itu.

Hei lihat, pria didepanku malah terkekeh dengan reaksiku. Dasar cowok tidak peka!

Bukankah wajar jika seorang gadis kaget dengan pernyataan yang tiba-tiba? Apalagi aku dan uchiha ini tidak terlalu kenal. Oh dan jangan lupakan ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku.

Ya benar, _this is the first time a man has expressed love to me_

"aku juga tidak tau" dia menjeda beberapa saat "...kupikir aku cocok dengan mu, dan_" ucapannya sengaja dibuat lebih panjang. dan...dan lihatlah... dia tersenyum jail

Apaan-apaan itu, apa dia mencoba mencari perhatianku? Oh man... bagus, dia berhasil menarik perhatianku. Lagipula 'senyumnya cukup manis' pikirku nista.

Aku segera menyadarkan diriku lagi, menatapnya yang masih sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"dan?" ya kupikir aku sedikit tertarik mengikuti alur mainnya.

"_kupikir kau adalah wanita yang luar biasa" senyumannya hilang, kini dia memperlihatkan wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

'APA? A...APA APAAN ITU?' sial, wajahku menjadi panas, lebih panas dan makin panas. Tanpa bercermin pun aku sudah dapat menebak jika wajahku sekarang seperti kepiting rebus.

MERAH

Buru buru aku menundukan kepalaku agar tidak terlihat memalukan.

'apa dia berbohong? Wajahnya terlalu dataaaaar' innerku berteriak.

Dan ada apa dengan perutku, aku seperti merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalamnya. Terlalu menggelitik.

Kulirik pria ini, dia masih setia menyodorkan kancingnya. 'Apa dia tidak merasa pegal?'

Oke, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sekarang bagaimana aku menjawabnya?_ jujur saja, aku tidak memiliki perasaan suka dengan laki laki ini. Jangankan perasaan suka, aku sendiri tidak yakin jika aku menganggapnya teman. Yang kutau adalah dia teman sekelas saat kelas dua dan dia termasuk kedalam jajaran pria dingin dan tak tersentuh. Jika ditanya apakah dia pria populer atau tidak... kupikir dia sama sepertiku, siswa dengan status yang biasa.

Tapi apa ini? dia_ menyatakan cinta padaku_ 'apa pagi ini dia sarapan dengan benar?' innerku bodoh

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. SUNGGUH! Ketika aku ingin menolaknya, hati kecilku menghentikanku dan seolah-olah berbicara 'ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk memulai babak baru gadis dungu~~ terima saja, dan masa remajamu tidak akan terbuang sia sia. Kapan lagi kau akan di tembak oleh seorang pria' tapi disisi lain harga diri ku berteriak 'jangan diterima! Apa kau gadis murahan? Apa kau gadis gampangan? Kenal saja tidak... bagaimana mungkin kau dengan mudahnya merimanya' baiklah sekarang aku terlalu pusing untuk memikirkannya.

"ambilah" dia menggerakan tanganya. Apa maksudnya? Mungkikah kancingnya?

Ya, semua orang jepang tau tradisi kancing kedua dalam kelulusan sekolah. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi.

"aku tau, kau cukup terkejut dan bingung. percayakan saja padaku. Ambil kancing ini, dan kita akan saling mengenal. Dan akan kubuat hidup mu lebih hangat dan berwarna"

Aku tidak tau jika cowok dingin ini bagus dalam merayu.

"tidak apa-apa" dia mencoba meyakinkanku. "kau boleh memutuskan hubungan kita, jika kau risih nantinya" lanjutnya.

Benarkah? Kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencoba. Dia terlihat meyakinkan.

Oke, selamat tinggal harga diri.

Ku naikan tangan kananku, meski ragu ragu, aku tetap mengambil kancingnya.

Telapak tanganku sedikit bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik. dan aku menyukai momen ini.

Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Bagaimana aku harus berekspresi? Apa aku harus membalasnya tersenyum? Lupakan. Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan biasa.

"simpanlah, sampai kau memutuskan hubungan kita, kau boleh membuangnya" ucapnya sambil memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana.

"sampai ketemu di SMA konohagakure" sambungnya lagi sambil berbalik dan berjalan menjauhiku.

Apa? Bagaimana dia tau jika aku ingin melanjutkan SMA ku kesana? Apa dia seorang stalker? Haaaaaah_ kupikir dia benar benar menyukaiku.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Pipiku menjadi hangat.

Yaa_... seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa. Sampai ketemu di sma konohagakure.

Uchiha Sasuke.

 **TBC**

Silakan koreksi jika terdapat Typo

Thanks~ semoga menikmati

 **signature (Lavendark)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **SHIRT BUTTON**

 **DAMN HEART**

 **Discalimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story By**

Lavendark

 **[Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha]**

 **Genre**

Romance, Drama, Slice of Life

 **-Sasuke POV-**

"Hyuuga" ini sudah kedua kalinya aku menyebutkan namanya. Kulihat dia sedikit tersentak dan secara spontan menyaut.

"y—ya?" ucapnya sedikit gagap. Bukannya aku ingin mengganggu kegiatannya yang sedang membaca novel. Siapa juga yang ingin berurusan dengan seorang gadis? Mungkin beberapa temanku sangat senang, namun tidak denganku.

Sedikit melirik kearah novel yang dibacanya 'AKU, KAMU DAN DIA' tanpa aku harus liat isinya, semua orang akan langsung menebak jika itu adalah novel romansa. Ya... meskipun warna sampul bukunya sedikit gelap.

Gadis yang mudah ditebak. Hn gadis tanggung yang haus akan cinta. Kupikir.

"kau dipanggil oleh Ebisu Sensei" ebisu sialan, bertemu di tengah lorong sekolah tiba-tiba saja dia menyuruhku untuk memanggilkan salah satu gadis dikelasku. Lihatlah, ketika ebisu sensei menyebutkan namanya, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Bukan salahku tidak mengenal gadis ini, memang pada dasarnya aku tak terlalu suka berdekatan dengan gadis. Mereka adalah mahluk yang cukup menyulitkan hidupmu, terlebih jika kau seorang yang berumur 14 tahun.

Bagaimana tidak menyulitkan? Wanita adalah mahluk sensitif yang mudah terbawa perasaan jika sudah berdekatan dengan lelaki. Dan ketika lelaki itu tidak menyukainya, wanita itu akan menangis sambil mengatakan jika seorang pria merupakan ciptaan dengan sifat brengsek dan pemberi harapan palsu.

Fuck, dimana letak kesalahan pria?

Dengan dasar itulah aku mencoba untuk menjaga jarak. Lagipula aku bukanlah orang yang populer. Wajahku biasa saja, tidak seperti baka aniki yang selalu menjadi buronan para gadis disekolahnya. dan jangan lupakan banyaknya siswa-siswi di SMP konohagakure yang jumlah kelas perangkatannya dapat mencapai 10 kelas.

"Te_terimakasih" ucapnya terbata-bata. kulihat dia mulai berdiri dan melepas kacamata bacanya.

Itulah pertama kali aku berbicara dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Wanita yang berada dikelas 2-10. Kelas kami sama, tapi kupikir kami sama-sama tidak mengenal. Bayangkan saja, ini sudah satu semester dan kami tidak pernah terlibat pembicaraan.

Mungkin dia mirip sepertiku. Tipikal orang yang pendiam.

Dia duduk dikursi tengah, tidak terlalu dibelakang...tidak juga terlalu didepan. Sedangkan aku, lebih memilih duduk dikursi belakang. Itu sudah sifat alamiah seorang siswa laki-laki, jika kau sedang bosan dengan pelajaran_ maka kau bisa tidur tanpa terlihat.

Sedikit keuntungan duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Setelah itu, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis pecinta novel romansa, gagap dan bodoh. Oh jangan lupakan bagian dari sedikit tuli-nya.

...

Satu minggu dari sekarang sudah akan memasuki ujian akhir kelas. Dan hari minggu ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kota.

Aku sedang memahami dan berfikir bagaimana rumus _pythagoras_ dapat menyelesaikan banyaknya air yang dapat ditampung dalam bangun kerucut.

Hingga aku menemukan gadis berambut biru? Mmm atau indigo, sedang mengembalikan buku disalah satu rak yang tak jauh dari tempatku membaca. Terlihat jelas sekali jika rak tersebut adalah rak khusus untuk novel.

Kuperhatikan gerak-geriknya, ternyata dia mengambil salah satu buku disana dan mulai kembali ke kasir lalu pergi keluar tanpa menyadari adanya diriku di sini. Oke, siapa yang peduli dengan hal itu.

Hei...! apa dia sama sekali tidak belajar untuk UAS? Kenapa harus meminjam novel?

Lupakan tentang air di dalam kerucut. Tanpa sadar kakiku bergerak sendiri ke rak bagian novel. Kemudian aku menemukan bukunya. Itu dia, buku yang dua minggu lalu sempat ku lirik.

Dengan kurang ajarnya tanganku menghianati logika ku. Tanganku mengambil novel tersebut, begitu juga dengan mataku yang turut serta dalam penghianatan.

Kubaca sekilas sinopsi tersebut.

woooaww aku cukup terkejut.

Kupikir ini bergenre horor. 'DIA' yang tertera pada judul adalah si hantu. Tanpa minat, kukembalikan lagi bukunya ditempat semula.

Kembali ke meja ku, dan mulai memikirkan air dalam kerucut. Gadis dengan selera yang aneh.

SIAL. SIAL. SIAL

Kenapa harus terpikirkan gadis Hyuuga itu? Kupikir aku harus pulang dan mandi untuk menyegarkan otakku.

...

Lihat, sesuai prediksiku, soal matematika mengenai volume pasir yang harus dimasukan kedalam topi ulangtahun berbentuk kerucut tertera dalam soal ujiannya. Kupikir aku akan dapat nilai sempurna dalam matematika.

GENIUS

Berbicara tentang kerucut, entah kenapa nama Hyuuga Hinata muncul kembali dalam otak ku. Dan tanpa sadar aku melirik kearahnya.

Aku mengernyit. 'kenapa dia?' innerku bertanya. Terlihat dia sedang memegangi rambutnya, sedikit menjambak dan menunduk. Aha! Dia pasti tidak bisa mengerjakan soalnya. Itulah buah dari membaca novel disaat persiapan ujian. 'Gadis yang cukup lucu' menggeleng-geleng seperti orang bodoh, aku mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran gila tadi

...

"sasuke... cari bolanya sampai ketemu" teriak salah satu temanku. Suigetsu.

"kenapa hanya aku sih yang mencari?!" gerutuku tak terima. Aku berada di klub baseball, untuk beberapa menit yang lalu aku berfikir untuk keluar dari klub ini. mereka sungguh menyebalkan, menyuruhku mencari bola hanya karna aku yang memukul bolanya. Setidaknya harus dicari sama-sama, karena kita latihan bersama. Itu baru yang namanya Tim Goals.

cukup lama mencari dan Violaaaa_ ketemu. Baru saja aku akan pergi jika saja tidak mendengar suara senandung gadis. Terimaksih kepada keluarga Uchiha yang memberikan setiap keturunannya mental yang kuat, sehingga aku sama sekali tidak berfikir itu hantu.

Dan terjadi lagi. Apa ini takdir? Sekarang aku melihat Hyuuga Hinata sedang menyiram tanaman. Terlihat sudah ada beberapa bunga yang mekar. Jika kuingat lagi, disekolah kami tidak ada klub menanam atau klub berkebun. Lalu apa ini? apa dia bekerja untuk sekolah? Ah sudahlah lupakan saja. Toh ini bukan urusanku.

Aku harus berpegangan! Kupikir otakku sedang berputar putar, dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan tentang Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis gagap yang bodoh. Berponi rata, berambut indigo, bermata abu-abu dan berkulit putih porselin. Cukup! Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi padaku... ini sangat menyebalkan.

Perutku terasa diremas remas.

SIAL!

...

Ini memalukan. Sungguh! Aku seperti seorang stalker. Sekarang sudah memasuki tahun ketiga aku sekolah. Entah mengapa aku merasa kecewa ketika tahu bahwa aku tidak satu kelas lagi dengannya. Aku berada di 3-2 sedangkan dia berada di 3-8. Kucoba untuk tidak peduli dengan rasa kecewaku dan mencoba memenangkan harga diriku. Baiklah_ kupikir aku harus berdamai dengan hati dan otakku.

Tapi apa ini? kenapa aku disini? Duduk disalah satu bangku taman belakang sambil memperhatikan seorang gadis Hyuuga yang menikmati bentonya. Tiba-tiba saja, kaleng minuman soda yang ada ditangan kuremas-remas. Ini semua salah kaki ku yang bodoh dan mataku yang mulai bermasalah. Ketika semua atensiku terhadap hyuuga hinata, saat itulah aku menyadari jika aku harus pergi ke psikiater.

Kenapa harus dengan gadis aneh? Pecinta cerita misteri dan horor, penyuka bunga dan anak-anak, penggila makanan manis, dan penikmat kesendirian. Tiba tiba aku mendengar suara otak ku 'hei_lihat, bahkan kau tau semua tentang gadis itu. Kupikir kau sudah menjadi seorang pria yang mesum' dasar otak sialan.

Salah kan kaki dan mataku yang berhianat ini! semenjak kejadian mencari bola baseball, kaki dan mata ku selalu haus akan Hyuuga Hinata. Dasar gadis brengsek! Kembalikan kehidupan ku yang dulu.

...

"kau menyukai Hyuuga Hinata?" Pertanyaan itu muncul dari salah satu mulut temanku si suigetsu.

Mulutnya tidak ada penyaring ya? Kenapa pertanyaan keruh seperti itu bisa keluar?

"kau mengikuti pelajaran tambahan?" tanyaku padanya. Cukup beralasan, suigetsu akan merasa tertekan dan stres jika dia sedang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan karena nilainya yang tak cukup. Dia benar benar tertekan, bagaimana mungkin dia berfikir aku menyukai Hyuuga Hinata. 'aku hanya penasaran saja. Ya_ hanya penasaran' innerku menyemangati harga diriku.

"apa?! Aku hanya bertanya saja. Aku selalu melihatmu seperti stalker si Hyuuga Hinata" aku bisa lihat dari wajahnya, dia terkesan biasa saja.. tidak terlalu antusias. Apakah aku harus mengelak? "entah saat jam istiharat, ataupun jam pulang_ terlebih kemarin saat kau izin ke toilet kulihat kau melewati kelas hinata. Sejak kapan toilet berpindah?" lanjutnya lagi. Benar sekali, sejak kapan toilet ada di utara gedung. Toilet itu ada di selatan gedung, sedangkan yang diutara gedung adalah kelas 3-8, kelas Hyuuga Hinata.

Hmmm kupikir aku butuh konsultasi akan makna menyukai. Dan suigetsu mungkin orang yang tepat

"hn. Mungkin saja" aku menjawab dengan hati-hati.

"APA?" kulihat dia langsung terbangun dari posisinya. Antusias. Hei kemana rasa malas suigetsu yang tadi. Tak lama kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Oke! Aku menarik kata-kataku jika dia mengerti tentang makna menyukai.

Dengan kesal, aku mendelik kearahnya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Menegaskan jika ini menjadi rahasian antara dua pejantan.

...

"kau belum menyatakan cinta padanya?"

Suigetsu sialan! Kenapa dia harus membahas ini? dasar laki-laki pecinta romansa. Sejak kejadian aku berusaha konsultasi padanya, suigetsu selalu menggangguku dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan seputar kisah ku dengan gadis Hyuuga.

"sasuke! Aku serius... kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu, ini sudah selesai ujian akhir dan tiga hari lagi adalah upacara kelulusan"

Sekarang kami sedang dirumahku, bermain game bersama. Dan entah setan dari mana, suigetsu menanyakan perihal perkembangan diriku dengan gadis pujaan. Apa dia sedang mencoba menjadi dewi cinta? Sial aku semakin membenci temanku yang satu ini.

"cintaku murni, tidak perlu pengakuan! Jika dia jodohku, kami akan menikah suatu hari nanti" aku mencoba memberikan alasan yang paling masuk akal. Menurutku.

Tak lama, pria bergigi ikan ini tertawa terbahak bahak. Sialan!, wajahku memerah. Dengan segera aku pukul kepalanya dengan stik game, dia mengaduh kesakitan. Rasakan!

"aku akan tambah bodoh setelah ini" sambil mengusap-usapkan kepala dia melanjutkan "kau terlalu dramatis sasuke_ apa itu cinta yang murni?. Dasar bodoh! Kusarankan kau nyatakan perasaanmu saat kelulusan nanti. Dan berikan kancing keduamu"

"kancing kedua?"

"kau tidak tau? Jika seorang pria memberikan kancing kedua saat kelulusan, maka hidup mereka akan bahagia nanti. Dan akan berjodoh"

"apa?" kupikir suigetsu sudah termakan banyak dorama-dorama cinta. "aku dan dia tidak saling mengenal. Jadi kupikir dia akan langsung menolak ku nantinya" dan itu hanya akan menjatuhkan harga diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"mudah saja_ ajak dia keatap sekolah, nyatakan perasaanmu, berikan kancingnya dan katakan 'jika kau mengenalku, hidupmu akan hangat dan berwarna"

"kau itu bodoh ya? Itu hal yang paling idiot yang pernah aku dengar" tentu saja, itu aneh sekali_ kupikir jika aku melakukan apa yang suigetsu katakan, aku hanya akan menjadi bahan tertawaan 'Si Uchiha budak cinta' uuuhhhh memikirkannya saja kepalaku sakit.

"terserah" sepertinya suigetsu putus asa dengan diriku. Dia mengambil stiknya kembali dan melanjutkan gamenya. "setidaknya jika kau mengungkapkannya, kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya" lanjutnya lagi.

...

Lupakan ketika aku bilang suigetsu adalah orang idiot. Sekarang ini aku sedang berlakon menjadi pria idiot. Berhadapan dengan gadis diatap sekolah sambil menggenggam erat kancing keduaku.

Aku masih menatapnya. Dia sedang melihat kehalaman sekolah. Apa yang dia lihat?

Baiklah_ sekarang aku harus menguatkan hati dan mulai berfikir bagaimana cara ku menyatakannya.

"hyuuga..."

"Ya?" dia langsung menjawab!...Gadis itu langsung menatapku. Hei kemana si Tuli Hyuuga? Sial! Aku harus mempersiapkan kata selanjutnya.

Apakah aku perlu berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu? Seperti bertanya kabar atau nilai sekolahnya?

"aku menyukaimu... maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" hei bukan ini yang ingin aku ucapkan! Kuso!

"ke... kena... kenapa?" tanyanya dengan gagap

Dia terkejut, melihat ekspresinya membuatku secara random langsung terkekeh.

Kenapa? Justru itu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu hyuuga! Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini... sihir apa yang kau buat? Aku masih setia dengan tanganku menyodorkan kancing. Sejujurnya tanganku sudah berkeringat. Kuharap gadis ini tidak menyadarinya.

Sekarang aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya.

"aku juga tidak tau" aku menjeda beberapa saat "...kupikir aku cocok dengan mu, dan_" entah kenapa jiwa brengsekku mulai keluar. Aku ingin menggoda kelinci kecil ini.

Menggoda? Hei kau tidak bercermin uchiha? Kau sama tegangnya dengan gadis ini.

"dan?" kulihat dia sudah lebih rileks

"_kupikir kau adalah wanita yang luar biasa" kupasang wajah datarku_ wajahku tidak boleh bersemu!

Kulihat wajahnya memerah_ seperti... tomat kesukaanku. lalu tak lama dia langsung menunduk.

Cukup lama kami terdiam. Kupikir dia sedikit bingung, dan itu membuatku lega_ dalam pikiranku dia akan dengan yakin menolakku. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak boleh... ayolah pikir_ aku harus melakukan bujuk rayu

Teringat kata-kata suigetsu si dewi cinta akhirnya kata-kata 'hidupmu akan hangat dan berwarna' meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya! Apa itu berarti aku diterima?

Tiba- tiba saja aku sangat senang dan ingin berterimakasih... entah untuk siapa.

Jika berlama lama disini, aku akan memperlihatkan wajah merahku yang memalukan. Dengan secepat kilat aku berbalik dan kemudian berjalan santai. Tak lupa salam perpisahan dan selamat bertemu di SMA yang sama.

Simpan kancing itu, dan dia akan menjadi jimat cinta kita

Berhasil. Aku Uchiha sasuke secara resmi berpacaran dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Meski aku tidak tahu Hinata akan menganggapku apa.

Akan kubuat dia jatuh cinta.

Setelah ini kupikir aku akan mentraktir Suigetsu si Dewi Cinta. Tak lupa akan menanyakan saran bagaimana membuat seorang gadis bertekuk lutut terhadap pria.

Untuk kancing kedua seragamku,

bersiaplah... sampai bertemu di SMA Konohagakure

Hyuuga Hinata

 **TBC**

thanks for your support

hopefully satisfied with this chapter two

as information, I have a wattpad account with **Lavendark** name

Have a nice day

 **Signature (Lavendark)**


End file.
